funfandomcom-20200215-history
Blondinenwitze
Allgemeine Witze * Auf der Fete sagt eine Blondine zum Gastgeber: „Mensch, hast Du aber tolle Musikkassetten. Aber wer bitte ist die Reinigungsband?“ * Der Chemieprofessor fragt seinen Schüler: „Was ist das Schönste, das wir der Chemie zu verdanken haben?“ Rufen die Jungs im Chor: „Die Blondinen, Herr Professor“ * Der große Blondinenkongress in Berlin findet dieses Jahr unter dem Motto „Blondinen sind doch nicht doof“ statt. Um dem Motto gerecht zu werden, ist der erste Preis der Tombola an ein Rätsel geknüpft. Als nun die Kandidatin auf der Bühne steht, wird ihr vom Preisrichter folgende Frage gestellt: „Wie viel ist 2x3?“ Die Blondine grübelt. Nach einigen Minuten kommt die zögernde Antwort: „5???“ „Leider falsch“, erwidert der Preisrichter und aus tausenden Blondinenkehlen ertönt rhythmisch die Aufforderung: „Gib ihr noch `ne Chance, gib ihr noch `ne Chance!“ Nun gut, sagt sich der Preisrichter und fragt: „Wie viel ist 3x2?“ Nach einer kurzen Konzentrationsphase kommt die Blondine zu dem Entschluss, dass auch diese Frage mit 5 zu beantworten sei, worauf aus dem Publikum energisch eine weitere Chance verlangt wird. Um sich nicht den Zorn des Publikums zuzuziehen stellt der Preisrichter noch eine letzte Frage: „Wie viel ist 2x3-1?“ Totenstille im Publikum, die Blondine rechnet mit Zuhilfenahme ihrer kirschrot lackierten Fingernägel, die Spannung steigert sich bis ins Unermessliche, da kommt ihre Antwort „5!“ Die Menge der Blondinen tobt und fordert lautstark: „Gib ihr noch `ne Chance, gib ihr noch `ne Chance!“ * Die Computerfirma IBM ist pleite! Sie haben eine Blondine eingestellt und die hat die ganzen Chips gefressen! * Die folgende Geschichte ist wahr und passierte an der Uni Wien in einer Biologievorlesung schon im vorigen Jahr: In einer Biologievorlesung erzählte der Professor den Studierenden, daß das menschliche Sperma Glucose enthält. Eine junge Studentin zeigte auf und fragte: „Wenn ich das richtig sehe, ist ungefähr genausoviel Glucose im Sperma, wie im Haushaltszucker?“ „Vollkommen richtig“,sagte der Professor. „Warum schmeckt es dann aber nicht so süß?“,fragte die Studentin. Nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Stille begann der ganze Vorlesungssaal laut zu lachen. Als die Studentin das mitbekam, packte sie ihre Bücher und ging weg. Aber noch bevor sie den Ausgang erreichte, erhielt sie vom Professor eine treffende Antwort: „Es schmeckt nicht so süß wie Haushaltszucker, weil die Süß-Rezeptoren an der Spitze der Zunge sitzen und nicht am Gaumen...“. * Die kleine Blonde fragt: „Stimmt es, daß Kinder dort rauskommen, wo sie reinkamen?“ Die Mutter: „Ja, meine kleine Blonde, das stimmt.“ Die kleine Blonde: „Oh Gott, dann mach ich nie wieder den Mund auf...“ * Die Tochter kommt von der Schule nach Hause Tochter: Papa, heute haben wir Zählen gelernt! Alle könne bis 5 Zählen, aber hör mal: eins, zwei, drei, vier, fünf, sechs, sieben, acht, neun, zehn Vater: Gut Tochter. Tochter: Ist das weil Ich blond bin? (voller Freude) Vater: Ja, das ist weil du blond bist. Nächste Woche Tochter: Papa, heute haben wir das Alphabet gelernt! Alle könne bis D, aber hör mal: A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H Vater: Sehr gut Tochter. Tochter: Ist das weil Ich blond bin? (voller Freude) Vater: Ja, das ist weil du blond bist. Noch eine Woche später Tochter: Papa, heute sind wir im Schwimmbad gewesen! Alle sind oben so flach, nur Ich hab so grosse Busen: Ist das weil ich blond bin? Vater: Nein Tochter, das ist weil du 25ig bist! * Ein Bauchredner führt im Abendlokal seine Nummer mit der Holzpuppe auf. Die ganze Zeit macht er Blondinenwitze, bis auf einmal eine Blondine aufsteht und ihn anschreit: Blondinen sind nicht doof. Darauf sagt der Bauchredner: Das sind doch nur Witze..., die Blondine unterbricht ihn: Ich rede nicht mit ihnen, sondern mit dem kleinen Mann auf ihrem Schoß. * Ein Dachdecker lässt einen Ziegel fallen. Dummerweise trifft selbiger eine Blondine am Kopf und zerspringt in tausend Teile. Das Blondchen fällt bewusstlos in den Rinnstein. Der Dachdecker rennt nach unten um zu sehen was passiert ist. Viele Menschen stehen um die Blondine und einer ruft: „Holt die Polizei!“ In diesem Moment erhebt sich die Blondine, reibt sich den Kopf und sagt: „Nicht nötig, ich bezahle den Ziegel!“ * Ein Flugzeug ist auf dem Weg nach Melbourne als eine Blondine in der „Economy Class“ aufsteht und in die „Erste Klasse“ geht und sich dort hinsetzt. Die Stewardess beobachtet sie und fragt sie nach ihrem Ticket. Sie erklärt der Blondine, dass sie für die „Zweite Klasse“ bezahlt hat und sie solle dorthin zurückgehen und sich dort wieder hinsetzen. Daraufhin antwortet die Blondine: „Ich bin blond, ich bin schön, ich fliege nach Melbourne und ich bleibe hier sitzen.“ Die Stewardess geht ins Cockpit und erzählt dem Pilot und dem Co-Pilot, dass in der „Ersten Klasse“ eine dumme Blondine sitzt, die in die „Zweite Klasse“ gehört und nicht zu ihrem Platz zurück will. Der Co-Pilot geht zu der Blondine und versucht ihr zu erklären, dass sie zurück soll, weil sie nur „Zweite Klasse“ bezahlt hat. Die Blondine antwortet: „Ich bin blond, ich bin schön, ich fliege nach Melbourne und ich bleibe hier sitzen.“ Wutentbrannt erzählt es der Co-Pilot dem Pilot, dass es keinen Sinn hätte und er solle die Polizei informieren, dass sie am Flughafen auf die Blondine warten sollen und sie verhaften. Darauf hin sagt der Pilot ganz lässig: „Sie ist blond? Ich übernehme das. Ich bin mit einer Blondine verheiratet und ich spreche blond!“ Er geht zur Blondine und flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr. Sie sagt „Oh, tut mir leid, das wusste ich nicht!“, steht auf und geht zurück zu ihrem Platz in der „Zweiten Klasse“. Die Stewardess und der Co-Pilot sind beeindruckt und fragen den Pilot, was er der Blondine erzählt hat, damit sie ohne Widerrede zu ihrem Platz zurück ging. Pilot: „Ich habe ihr erzählt, dass die „Erste Klasse“ nicht nach Melbourne fliegt!“ * Ein LKW muss an einer roten Ampel halten. Hinter ihm hüpft eine Blondine aus ihrem PKW, trommelt an sein Seitenfenster bis er aufmacht und ruft: „Ich bin die Mandy mit dem Handy und Sie verlieren Ladung!“ Der LKW Fahrer will antworten, aber die Ampel springt auf grün. Er fährt weiter. An der nächsten roten Ampel hüpft die Blondine wieder aus ihrem PKW, trommelt an sein Seitenfenster bis er aufmacht und ruft: „Ich bin die Mandy mit dem Handy und Sie verlieren Ladung!“ Der LKW Fahrer schüttelt nur den Kopf und fährt weiter. An der dritten Ampel hüpft die Blondine erneut aus ihrem PKW, trommelt an sein Seitenfenster und ruft: „Ich bin die Mandy mit dem Handy und Sie verlieren Ladung!“ Der LKW Fahrer kurbelt das Fenster herunter und ruft: „Ich bin der Günter! Und es ist Winter! Und ich habe ein STREUFAHRZEUG!“ * Ein LKW wird auf der Autobahn von einer Blondine in einem Mercedes fies geschnitten und kommt fast von der Strasse ab. Wütend rast er hinterher, schafft es, zu überholen und sie auf einen Rastplatz zu drängen. Er holt sie aus dem Wagen und schleppt sie ein paar Meter davon weg, zeichnet mit Kreide einen Kreis um Sie und warnt: Hier bleiben, wehe, Sie verlassen den Kreis! Dann widmet er sich dem Wagen: mit einem Schlüssel zerkratzt er den Lack von vorne bis hinten. Als er danach zu Blondine schaut, grinst diese völlig ungeniert. Das macht ihn wütend, er holt aus seinem LKW einen Baseballschlager und zertrümmert die Scheiben des Mercedes. Sie grinst noch viel breiter! Ach, das finden Sie witzig? schimpft er und beginnt, die Reifen mit einem Messer zu zerstechen. Die Blondine bekommt vor lauter Kichern schon einen roten Kopf. Nachdem er auch die Ledersitze aufgeschlitzt hat und das Mädel sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf den Beinen halten kann, geht er zu ihr hin und schreit: WAS IST? WARUM LACHEN SIE??? Kichernd sagt sie: Immer wenn Sie nicht hingeguckt haben, bin ich schnell aus dem Kreis gehüpft! * Ein Mann drängt eine Blondine in einen dunklen Hausflur und sagt: „Du holst mir jetzt sofort einen runter!“ „Meint die Blondine: „Tut mir leid, ich kenne hier niemanden!“ * Ein Mann hat angeblich Probleme mit seinen Lichtern am Auto. Also bittet er seine blonde Freundin, sie solle sich doch bitte ans Auto stellen und ihm sagen welche Lichter nicht gehen. Er macht das normale Licht an, sie sagt: Geht! Er fährt rückwärts, sie sagt: Geht! Er bremst, sie sagt: Geht! Er macht den Blinker an, sie sagt: Geht! Geht nicht! Geht! Geht nicht!... * Ein Polizist erwischt eine Blondine als Geisterfahrerin auf der Autobahn. „Wussten Sie nicht, wohin Sie fuhren?“ „Nein, aber wohin es auch ging, es muss scheußlich da gewesen sein, weil die anderen alle wieder zurückfuhren!“ * Ein Polizist hält eine Blondine in ihrem Auto auf:“ Sie sind 80 stundenkilometer gefahren!“ „Aber das is nicht möglich! Bin doch eben erst losgefahrn und noch nicht so lang unterwegs!“ * Ein Polizist will eine Blondine wegen eines Mordes befragen. Er fragt sie: „Wie ist ihr Alter?“ Darauf die Blondine: „Der ist ein vollkommener Trottel.“ * Ein Rechtsanwalt sitzt mit einer Blondine im Zug. Weil ihm langweilig ist, fragt er sie, ob sie ein Spiel mit ihm spielen will: „Ich stelle eine Frage und wenn Sie die Antwort nicht wissen, zahlen Sie mir 5 Euro - und umgekehrt.“ Die Blonde lehnt ab, aber der Rechtsanwalt bleibt hartnäckig. Als er schließlich vorschlägt, dass sie ihm 5 Euro, er ihr aber 500 Euro zahlen müsse, macht die Blondinde schließlich mit. Er fragt sie: „Wieviel ist 7 mal 8?" Die Blondine muss ihm 5 Euro geben. Dann fragt sie ihn: „Was geht den Berg mit 3 Beinen rauf und kommt mit 4 Beinen runter?“. Der Rechtsanwalt ist ratlos, zerbricht sich den Kopf, greift zum Handy und fragt ein paar Freunde, aber keiner kommt drauf. Nach einer Stunde gibt er ihr zerknirscht 500 Euro. „Also gut, was ist die Antwort?“ Da greift die Blondine in ihre Tasche und gibt ihm 5 Euro. * Eine Brünette geht zum Arzt und sagt: „Herr Doktor, überall wo ich meinen Körper berühre, schmerzt er.“ „Unmöglich“, meint der Doktor darauf. Da nimmt die Brünette Ihren Finger und drückt ihn gegen den Ellbogen und schreit. Sie drückt ihn gegen das Knie und schreit wiederum, dann drückt sie ihn gegen den Bauch und schreit, usw. Darauf sagt der Doktor: „Sie sind nicht wirklich brünett?“ „Nein“, antwortet sie, „Ich bin in Wirklichkeit blond“. „Das dachte ich mir“, meinte der Arzt, „denn Ihr Finger ist gebrochen“. * Es gibt einen Lügendetektor, der frisst alle Menschen auf (schnapp), die lügen. Da kommt ein junger Mann daher und meint: „Ich denke, ich bin der reichste Mann der Welt.“ - (schnapp) Es kommt eine Frau daher: „Ich denke, ich bin die hübscheste Frau der Welt.“ - (schnapp) Da kommt eine Blondine: „Ich denke...“ - (schnapp) * Fahrzeugkontrolle. Der Polizist schaut die Blondine streng an: „Ihre Bremsen sind defekt. Das macht 30 Euro. „Sie strahlt ihn an: „Super! In der Werkstatt wollten sie dafür 200 Euro haben!“ * Fragt eine Blondine eine andere Blondine: „Was ist denn weiter entfernt - der Mond oder London?“ Diese daraufhin ganz entrüstet: „Sag mal, du bist aber doof! Kannst du London von hier aus sehen?“ * Herztod und Hirntod sitzen auf einer Parkbank. Kommt ein alter Mann vorbei. Herztod schnippt mit dem Finger (schnipp) und der Mann kippt um. Hirntod sagt: „Das kann ich auch“. Kommt eine Blondine vorbei. Hirntod: (schnipp, schnipp, schnipp, schnipp,... * Heute Morgen am Saarbrücker Bahnhof: „Abfahrt des IC nach Kiel um 8 Uhr 48, Abfahrt des IC nach Mannheim um 8 Uhr 48! Für unsere Blondinen mit Digitaluhr: Bretzel-Stuhl-Bretzel... Bretzel-Stuhl-Bretzel...“ * In einem Flugzeug befinden sich 99 Blondinen und eine Brünette, nach der Hälfte des Fluges kommt eine Durchsage: „Wir sind zu schwer, bitte werfen sie die Sitze aus dem Flugzeug!“ Wird erledigt, alle sitzen auf dem Boden, doch nach zehn Minuten: „Wir sind immer noch zu schwer, reißen sie den Boden raus und hängen sie sich an die Stangen!“ Wird erledigt. Singt die Brünette: „Life is life...“ Die Blondinen (klatschend): „Na na na na na!“ * Jahresausflug des Friseurinnen-Verbandes. Schweres Busunglück auf der Autobahn, 12 Blondinen tot. Alle kommen in den Himmel zu Petrus: „Alle in einer Reihe austellen.“ Nach 45 Minuten ist es soweit. Petrus: „So, jede, die schon mal fremd ging, 2 Schritte vor!“. 11 Blondinen treten vor. Petrus: „Chef, hier ist eine taube Blondine dabei!!“ * Jenny Elvers und Claudia Schiffer gehen spazieren. Sie kommen an einem Graben vorbei,und finden 2 Bomben. Sie heben sie auf und Claudia sagt zu Jenny: „Was machen wir denn jetzt damit“? Jenny sagt:“Ich hab ne Idee. Wir bringen sie zur Polizei“. Sagt Claudia: „Und wenn eine explodiert“? Sagt Jenny: „Dann sagen wir, wir haben nur eine gefunden“. * Kommt ein Mann in eine Bar und sagt: „Hey Leute, wollt ihr den neuesten Blondinenwitz hören?“ Meint die Barkeeperin: „Junge, bevor du ihn erzählst, sollte ich dir vielleicht sagen, dass ich blond bin, meine Freundin dort drüben ist blond, die zwei Boxerinnen dahinten sind blond, die beiden Polizistinnen da drüben sind blond und die drei Playboy-Häschen dort sind auch blond. Also willst du den Witz immer noch erzählen?“ „Nein, bevor ich ihn neunmal erklären muss, lass ich's lieber gleich bleiben!“ * Kommt eine Brünette in einen Sexshop und interessiert sich für Vibratoren. Wieviel kostet der Weiße?, fragt sie. Der kostet 80DM. Und der Schwarze? 120DM. O.K., den nimmt sie, bezahlt und geht. Dann kommt eine Schwarze in den Shop und interessiert sich auch für Vibratoren. Wieviel kostet der Schwarze? 80DM. Und der Weiße? 120DM. Den nimmt sie, bezahlt und geht. Als letztes kommt eine Blondine herein. Sie fragt auch wieder, wieviel der weiße und der schwarze Vibrator kostet. Dann fragt sie: Oh, und der durchsichtige dahinten mit dem blauen Streifen? Das ist ein ganz besonderes Modell. Es kostet 200DM. Sie bezahlt und geht. Am Abend kommt der Chef und will wissen, wie das Geschäft gelaufen ist. Ja, als erstes war 'ne Brünette da, die hat einen schwarzen Vibrator für 120DM mitgenommen. Dann eine Schwarze, die einen weißen Vibrator gekauft hat. Ach und dann war da noch die Blondine, die hat für 200DM das Thermometer mitgenommen! * Noch einer für abgehärtete Leute: Bei einer Blondine sind die unteren Geschlechtsorgane im allgemeinen ziemlich „ausgeleiert“, soll heißen, sie hängen da mehr oder weniger durch... Die Frage ist nun: Wie schafft man es, daß alles wieder schön eng wird? Man stecke ein Eisbein rein und ziehe nur den Knochen wieder raus... * Sagt der Zollbeamte zur Blondine: „Sie müssen ihren Pass verlängern!“ Darauf die Blondine: „Wieso? Das Format ist doch ganz praktisch!“ * Sagt die Mutter zu ihrer blonden Tochter: „Jaja, dass ist die Jugend von heute! Hat mit 16 Jahren schon einen Freund, aber vergisst den 32.Geburtstag ihrer Mutter!“ * Steht eine Blondine vor der Bibliothek. * Stromausfall im Kaufhaus! 3 Leute sitzen im Fahrstuhl fest, 2 Blondinen auf der Rolltreppe......! * Superman fliegt über New York, aber es ist kein Verbrechen in sicht. Da sieht er eine Blondine splitternackt und mit gespreitzten Beinen auf einem Dach. Superman denkt sich „Die nehm ich 2-3 mal durch. So schnell wie ich bin merkt die das gar nicht!“ Er fliegt also zu ihr und nimmt sie 2 -3 mal durch. Und fliegt wieder weg. Da fragt die Blondine:“Was war das denn?“ Da sagt der Unsichtbare:“ Ich weiß nicht aber mein Arschloch brennt höllisch!!“ * Tja, erzählt die Blondine ihren Freundinnen, ich hab keine Angst vor Geistern. Früher hatte ich die zwar mal, aber das hat sich geändert als mir meine tote Großmutter im Keller erschienen ist und gesagt hat, dass das alles Quatsch ist. * Winnetou, Old Shatterhand und eine Blondine sitzen nachts in der Prärie am Lagerfeuer. Plötzlich raschelt es im Gebüsch. Winnetou steht auf, nimmt sein Gewehr und geht ins Gebüsch. Ein Knall. Winnetou kommt wieder zurück und setzt sich ans Lagerfeuer. Ein paar Minuten später wieder ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Old Shatterhand steht auf, nimmt sein Gewehr und geht ins Gebüsch. Ein Knall. Old Shatterhand kommt wieder zurück und setzt sich ans Lagerfeuer. Einige Minuten danach wieder ein Rascheln im Gebüsch. Die Blondine steht auf, nimmt ihr Gewehr und geht ins Gebüsch. Ein Knall. Noch ein Knall. Da sagt Old Shatterhand zu Winnetou: „Siehst du, das hab' ich mir gedacht. Die Blondine tritt zweimal auf die Harke...“ * Zwei Männer gehen die Straße entlang, hinter ihnen läuft eine Blondine. Da sehen sie auf einmal 20 Cent auf dem Boden liegen. Sagt der eine zum anderen: „Nimm die mit, wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du sie ja einmal zum Telefonieren brauchen!“ „Nein, ich hab eine Telefonkarte. Aber nimm Du sie doch!“ „Brauch ich doch nicht, ich hab ein Handy!“ Sie gehen weiter, aber die Blondine hinter ihnen nimmt das Geldstück auf und hält es ans Ohr: „Hallo, hallo, ist da jemand?“ * Warum tragen Blondinen beim Fallschirmspringen Tampons? Damit es auf dem Weg nach unten nicht pfeifft. * Eine Blondine kommt sehr aufgeregt ins Polizeirevier, weil sie ihre Schluessel in ihrem Auto eingesperrt hat und einen Dietrich braucht, um die Tuer aufzumachen. Der Beamte sagt ihr, sie muss zuerst mehrere Formulare ausfuellen usw. "Es gibt keine Zeit dafuer," reagiert die Blondine vehement. "Das Auto habe ich in die zweite Reihe geparkt, und meine Freundinnen sind noch drin!" * Ein Mann und eine Blondine stehen in einem runden Haus, darauf sagte der Mann: ,, In der Ecke liegen 100Euro!" Somit began die Blondine im runden Haus nach die 100Euro zu suchen. * Eine Blondine geht in ein Geschäft und fragt. ,, Ich will eine Waschmaschine kaufen!" Daraufhin antwortete der Verkäufer: ,, Blondinen verkaufen wir keine Waschmaschinen!" Somit trug die Blondine eine Perücke mit braunen Haaren am Kopf. Aber der Verkäufer wollte keine Waschmaschine an ihr verkaufen, egal welche Perücke sie trug. Danach fragte sie: ,, Warum verkaufen sie keine Waschmaschine an mir?" Unerwartet antwortete der Verkäufer, dass er überhaupt keine Waschmaschinen verkauft, sonder Lebensmittel. Die Blondine ist immer in ein Supermarkt gegangen. * Was ist der Unterschied zwischen einer Blondine und einer Mücke? Die Mücke hört auf zu saugen, wenn man nach ihr schlägt. Siehe auch * Wikipedia: Blondinenwitz Das Jahr als Blondine Januar Habe den neuen Schal zurück in den Laden gebracht, er war zu eng. Februar Wurde von der Bäckerei gefeuert, weil ich keine Torten beschriften kann. Halllooo?!?...Die Torte passte einfach nicht in die Schreibmaschine! März War sehr aufgeregt, habe ein Puzzle in 6 Monaten fertiggestellt... Auf der Schachtel stand "2-4 Jahre"! April Auf der Rolltreppe für Stunden festgesessen... Der Strom war ausgefallen! Mai Versuchte Marmelade zu machen... ist das anstrengend, all die Berliner zu schälen! Juni Wollte Wasserski fahren... Habe keinen See mit Abhang gefunden. Juli Habe beim Brustschwimm-Wettbewerb verloren... später ist mir aufgefallen, dass die anderen Schwimmer betrogen haben, die haben ihre Arme benutzt! August Habe mich während eines Gewitters aus meinem Auto ausgesperrt ... Das Auto ist vollgelaufen, weil das Cabrio-Dach offen war... September Ich suche immer noch den Heinz in der Ketchupflasche... Oktober Ich hasse M&Ms... Die sind übel zum Schälen. November Habe die Weihnachtsfeier auf dem Dach verbracht - auf der Einladung stand: "Alle Getränke gehen aufs Haus"... Dezember Konnte die 112 nicht anrufen... *pah*... Es gibt keine "Elf"-Taste auf diesem blöden Telefon! ...Was für ein Jahr!!! Kategorie:Randgruppen